The present invention relates generally to diffusion media, fuel cells employing diffusion media according to the present invention, and fuel cell powered systems utilizing such fuel cells. More specifically, the present invention is related to the use of diffusion media in addressing water transport difficulties under wet operating conditions in fuel cells and other types of devices.